Nicholas Grayson
| cross = | years = | first = March 21, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = Grayson | alias = Nico Jerome (1982–85) | birthname = Nicholas Terence Grayson | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = | residence = Grayson Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | spouse = Daphne Freeman (1977–82) Jacqueline Reeves (1986–87) Amelia Blaine (1986, 2001–09, 2013–) Kelly Cooper (1992–93) Marina Toscano (1994–95) | romances = Amelia Blaine Livvie Love | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Valerie Grayson | brothers = Jerome Lyon | sisters = Victoria Grayson Vivian Grayson | sons = Terence Grayson Drew Grayson | daughters = Zoe Grayson Nikki Mitchell | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Sterling Forrester III (2000–) | stepdaughters = Katie Thompson (2000–) | grandsons = Quincy Grayson Dexter Mitchell Parker Grayson | granddaughters = Amber Mitchell Myra Grayson Jennifer Grayson | grandmothers = Helen Turner | nephews = Grayson Zane Cameron Porter Xander Grayson | nieces = Hilary Spencer Jasmine Porter Delia Zane | relatives = }} Nicholas Terence "Nick" Grayson is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Nick, the son of Terry and Valerie Grayson was introduced in the debut episode on March 21, 1977 as he reluctantly prepares for his wedding to Daphne Freeman who is pregnant with his child. Storylines 1977–79 In March 1977, Nick marries Daphne Freeman in a double wedding with his sister Victoria Grayson and Lloyd Thompson. As a wedding gift, Terry gives the couple shares in the family real estate and construction company -- Grayson Enterprises. In June 1977, Nick is reunited with his childhood best friend Amelia Blaine making Daphne very unhappy because Daphne is the reason for Amelia losing her job. To keep peace between the ladies, Nick convinces Daphne to go on a double date with Amelia and her boyfriend Rodney Evans. Nick convinces family friend Katheryn Forrester to give Amelia a job. The duo welcome their son Terence a month later and Nick is furious when Daphne suddenly enrolls in college courses instead of spending time with the baby. Nick goes to work in the mail room at Grayson to appease his father and his mother Valerie takes pity on her son and hires him as her personal assistant. In late 1977, Nick helps Amelia obtain a quickie divorce from Jeff Montgomery in an attempt to save her relationship with Rodney. When Kay's husband Sterling Forrester II leaks news of the Jeff and Amelia's elopement to the press, Nick helps her smooth things over with Rodney. In 1978, Nick is furious to learn Daphne is lusting after graduate student Montel Porter and he makes plans to leave her and sue for custody. Meanwhile, Val confides in Nick about her past marital problems and she urges him to fight for his marriage. Despite his mother's insistence, Nick begins falling for Amelia when he comforts her when Rodney's estranged wife Karen Evans shows up. As the two commiserate over their failed relationships, Amelia reveals that her late mother left her some shares in Forrester Creations. After discovering Sterling brought Karen to town, Nick convinces Amelia to claim her shares infuriating Sterling and Kay. 1985–2009 In 1985, a mysterious patient arrives at General Hospital heavily bandaged. 2011– OLD 1977–79 Nick unintentionally upsets his sister Vicki's wedding when his former flame Daphne Freeman crashes the reception to reveal that she's pregnant. News of Nick's discretion reaches his wife who is out of town on working and her parents Sterling and Katheryn Forrester serve him with divorce papers. Terry forces his son to marry Daphne so they can raise the baby together. Nick convinces a reluctant Katheryn -- who has always had a soft spot for him -- to give Daphne a job at her fashion house. As a wedding gift, Terry gives the newly weds shares of the family real estate and construction company, Grayson Enterprises. Nick is furious when Daphne suddenly enrolls in college courses instead of enjoying the little bit of time they have left as newly weds before the baby is born. After Daphne gets her fired, Nick helps Amelia Blaine get hired as Katheryn's personal assistant while Nick starts working in the mail room at Grayson to appease his father. However, his mother Valerie takes pity on the boy and hires him as her personal assistant. Nick is furious to discover Daphne lusting after Montel Porter and he vows to leave her once their baby is born. Valerie later confides in Nick about her and Terry's past marital problems and he wants to know more. Nick and Amelia bond over their respective new jobs and trade secrets about their employers and he convinces her to come forward when she learns that her late mother has left her shares in Forrester Creations infuriating both Katheryn and Sterling. Meanwhile, Nick's mother-in-law Elizabeth Freeman demands that he keep her daughter away from Montel Porter and he makes it clear that after the baby is born the marriage is over. Nick is terrified when Montel's drug addict father Bruce kidnaps Daphne in September 1977. He and Montel arrive at an abandoned ranch with the police and both are shocked when Daphne pushes Montel away and calls out for Nick instead. Nick ends up in a brief coma when the ambulance crashes on the way to the hospital and he awakens to find Daphne has given birth to fraternal twins -- Nick names the girl Nicole and Daphne names the boy Terence after Terry. While they are doting parents, there isn't much affection shared between the two. Nick later enlist Valerie's assistance in helping Amelia get a secret annulment from Jeff Montgomery who has tricked her into marriage to get her shares for Sterling. To thank him for his support, Amelia has Nick be her "person of honor." Nick is furious when Sterling leaks the news of Jeff and Amelia's nuptials to the press anyway. Fortunately, Nick helps Amelia explain to Rodney and they reconcile. Nick later runs into Karen Evans during her meeting with Sterling at the mansion and is shocked when Karen interrupts Amelia's wedding on Valentine's Day in 1978 and reveals that she is Rodney's wife. Nick comforts a devastated Amelia and he is about to give into Daphne's wish to end the marriage when Daphne shocks him by revealing that Bruce is her biological father, and that she wants to make their marriage work for the twins' sake. Trying to put his feelings for Amelia behind him, Nick tells Amelia that Sterling is responsible for Karen's arrival. Nick later confides in Valerie about his nightmares about the accident the day the twins were born. Nick believes something bad will soon happen to him and he is devastated to learn that Daphne has ordered a paternity test for the twins. Daphne confesses the truth: Terry paid her to get pregnant to keep Nick away from Amelia and that she had slept with another man to make sure it happened. Angry Nick gets drunk and exposes Terry's schemes at his parents' anniversary party. A humiliated Valerie moves out of the house while Daphne moves in with her parents and the twins. Nick teams up with Amelia to help her get her revenge on Sterling when she secures a seat on the board of Forrester Creations and lands herself a modeling contract. Nick later confides in Amelia about his love for music and she encourages him to start his own label and she agrees to invest in his company -- but he rejects the idea because he doesn't have any experience. Meanwhile, Amelia notices Nick is missing the twins and he reveals that he wants to start a family someday. Nick reconciles with Valerie when he enlist her help in picking out an engagement ring for Amelia. Meanwhile, Nick is insecure when Rodney divorces Karen and wants to reunite with Amelia. In November 1978, Nick is reunited with his ex-wife Whitney Forrester and he apologizes to her for his cheating. Nick prepares to proposes to Amelia only to learn that he is the twins' biological father and Nick is devastated when Amelia breaks up with him so he can father his children. Daphne and Nick agree to joint custody of the twins but Daphne wants to call off their divorce and he refuses. He stands up for Amelia at her wedding to Rodney in March 1979 and then reconciles with Daphne and agrees to stop the divorce. They then leave town with the twins. 1981–82 On December 8, 1981, Nick surprises Amelia when he shows up on her doorstep and interrupts her date with his former brother-in-law Lloyd Thompson. Nick can't help himself and reminds Amelia that Lloyd cheated his sister Vicki when they were married. Nick also confides in Amelia about his his attempt to break into the music industry only to learn that was a front for organized crime. However, after he reports it to the police, Daphne takes the kids and leaves him. Nick visits with Valerie who asks him to volunteer for her Terry's mayoral campaign which is being bankrolled by longtime family friend, Dante D'Angelo. He reluctantly agrees when he finds out that Amelia is planning the party for Terry to announce his plans to run. Nick later convinces Amelia to dump Lloyd and give their romance another shot. They quickly become engaged only for their church wedding to be interrupted when Nick is arrested at the altar for the murders of his wife and children. Nick asks for Dante's help convincing Amelia to wait for him but it backfires and a terrified Amelia calls off the engagement. Nick is furious when Dante reveals that Terry is using the case to advance his political career speaking out against the death penalty. Despite the best lawyers, Nick is railroaded during a humiliating trial and convicted. Nick begs Valerie for help and she hires Lloyd to look into Nick's case. Nick then learns Dante's son Tony owns the label he worked for and Tony explains that he bought the label after the money laundering scandal. Nick is moments away from lethal injection when Lloyd shows up with a presumed dead Daphne in tow. Nick reluctantly reconciles with Daphne to raise the twins but the reunion is short lived and she grants him a divorce realizing he is still in love with Amelia. Nick leaves town to follow up on Lloyd's investigation of Dante and is shocked to find evidence that Dante had a part in the assassination of a past government official. Lloyd informs Nick of his engagement to Amelia and Nick reluctantly congratulates him. As Terry is elected as mayor, Nick and Lloyd finally obtain information confirming Dante's part in the assassination. Nick is shocked to realize that Lloyd is working for Dante and he leaves the party in a rush only to get into a car accident and be presumed dead leaving his entire family devastated. In 1984, Nick is revealed to be alive when he elopes with pop star Livvie Love. Daphne and Amelia travel to confront him but he rejects them and his old life because he is suffering from amnesia. His family and friends keep up with his through tabloids. 1985–2009 In November 1985, an amnesiac Nick resurfaces using the alias Nico after a car accident and he is confronted by his mother. While he hesitates to embrace the Graysons, Nick can't deny the love he feels for his mother and even allows her to refer to him by his birth name. Nick and his girlfriend British socialite Jacqueline Reeves celebrate his final divorce from Livvie Love and become engaged on Christmas Eve. Nick officially reclaims his identity and status as the only male heir to the Grayson family. Nick considers letting his mother and sisters Vicki and Vivian plan the wedding but they later decide to elope and Vivian talks him out of it. Nick and Jackie are married on Valentine's Day in 1986 with all of his old friends and family in attendance. Nick also shares an awkward reunion with Amelia who is now married to Doug Barnes. Though Nick wants to hold off on the honeymoon, Jackie's mother Alexandra Winslow has paid for the trip and rushes them out of town immediately. Upon their return, Nick learns that Livvie has given birth to her son and Nick falls in love him assuming he is the child's father. Livvie names the boy after Nick giving him the nickname Nico. Livvie plans on going back on tour and wants to give Nick sole custody of their son and Jackie is hesitant about taking the newborn in because she isn't ready to be a mother. Jackie moves out of the house when Nick suddenly moves Nico in without warning. After Livvie leaves for her tour, Nick is devastated to learn that he is not the child's biological father after all. Nick hands the child over to his birth father and reunites with Jackie. In July 1986, Nick, Amelia, Doug and Jackie are on a Caribbean cruise sponsored by Forrester Creations when they end up shipwrecked on a deserted island and Doug and Jackie are presumed dead. The brush with death helps Nick regain his memories and he and professes his love for Amelia and they marry in a tribal ceremony on August 22, 1986 before they are rescued and sent home to their spouses. Nick finally breaks it off with Jackie who takes the news of his love for Amelia surprisingly well while Alexandra vows to make him pay. In the process of planning their wedding, Nick surprises Amelia with a new house which he christens Grayson Manor. Nick is devastated when Amelia is kidnapped before their wedding in April 1987 and killed in a plane crash. Nick goes on a drunken tirade and up in a bar brawl with gang. Bar owner Lochlan Riley orders the thugs to leave Nick alone and Lochlan lets Nick sleep it off in a room upstairs. 2011– Development Creation and background )|accessdate=August 27, 2013}} |salign = right |title = Nik Walker character description}} Nicholas Grayson, originally scripted as Nicolas Walker, is one of the original characters created for the original Sims 2 series, If Tomorrow Comes. As a member of the Walker family, Nicolas joins the mob looking to get revenge on his father in law Javier to for his Terry's murder. The original character instead uses his family's own business as a cover. The character is named after the creator and producer, Nicolas Walker. In the original series, the character is the father of eight children, five biological children, and two adopted, and another whom he raised not knowing the child is not his. Majority of the conflict comes from his late wife, Melanie Santiago's family. The character has been adapted several times. The spelling of the character's first name was changed in 2012 to the more traditional spelling to separate the character from actual creator. The current surname, Grayson was taken from fictional characters in the ABC series, , of which Walker is a fan. Also, in the present series, Nick does not knowingly participate in any illegal activities. Currently scripted as having been born on August 7, 1958, Nicholas "Nick" Grayson is the middle child and only son of Terry and Valerie Grayson. A self made business man, Terry grooms his son to take over the family real-estate and construction business unable to accept his son's love of music, which Terry blames for destroying his own family. As a teenager, Nick falls in love with the beautiful Amelia Blaine. He and Amelia plan to run away together when they are 14 but she is sent off to boarding school. Later that year, Nick is presumed dead in a fiery car crash. Personality Nick is a true "good guy" within the series. He is the long suffering hero of the story. Nick can initially appear to be very shy and at the same time he is always willing to get to know someone. He makes friends easily unless and is very reliable when it comes to helping other people. For those who really know him, Nick can be kind of loud, and goofy and very opinionated. When it comes to his feelings, he has a bad habit of keeping things bottled up because he does not want to be an inconvenience for others even when his emotions are eating him alive. He likes to finish what he starts, but at the same time is very lazy. He is about whatever makes him happy in the moment. Nick is outgoing when it is required but other then that, he is an introvert that likes to keep to himself. He can come off as a bit of "know it all" but he is not overconfident. His confidence is directly related to his competence. Nick is a lot more like his father Terry then he'd be willing to admit in both good and bad ways. Like his father, Nick has a temper and does not compromise easily on things. He is extremely stubborn when he feels he is completely right. While he does not like to admit when he is wrong, he can recognize it and often tries to fix that. Romances Nick's most important relationship within the series is his tortured love affair with his childhood sweet heart Amelia Keating. While the relationship was initially based on a one-night-stand, as the writer, I decided I wanted it to mean much more to both characters -- they are soul mates. They grew up together and were best friends. After they graduate from high school, Nick and Amelia run off together and they return in the series premiere to announce that they are engaged. For Nick, Amelia is the only woman he has ever truly loved despite the fact that he's been married several times. Amelia is always that one woman he always goes back to which leads to some resentment from his other wives as well as the children from those relationships. Nick is the person who rescues Amelia when she is on the edge. He tries to protect her from all of her mistakes which can sometimes hurt both of them. For Nick, Amelia is the one person that knows him better then he knows himself which is why she assumes he will never forgive her for keeping their son from him. Nick's relationship with Serena Parker is short lived but has a lasting impact on the character. After his divorce from Amelia in 1980, Nick who in prison for murder falls for the 18 year old. For Nick, Serena represents a clean slate. Serena does not come with baggage, or vindictive parents. With Serena, it's just easy. Notes and references External links * Category:Grayson family Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:1958 births